Adam Hillman
} |type=Other |world=The World of Light |weapon=Duel-Longsword Keyblade |element=Light/Darkness/Twilight |magic= Cure |ability=See here |limit= The Other Side |drives=Light Form, Shadow Form, Twilight Form, Final Form, Reverse Form. |status=Alive |theme=Sancuary (Instumental) }} Adam Hillman is a Keyblade Wielder who is also an Other, as well as the founder, leader and number I of the United Light and Darkness. History Beginings It is unclear how Adam first came to this world. But most theories believe that he first appeared after a metor almost crashed into Disney Castle. But every theory agrees that while he was there, he managed to get a Gummi Ship, although they conflict each other on how he got one. Some say that he stole one, while others believe that he traded a golden triangle for it. And still others believe that he built one all by himself from the remains of the metor. However, it is well known that while Adam was in Hollow Bastion, he was ambushed. No-one truely knows who ambushed him - some claim it was Organisation XIII, which is what Adam claims, others claim it was a powerfull Heartless, while one theory even believes that it was the Darkness within Hollow Bastion that ambushed him. But, it's clear that Adam didn't get out unscratched, as some people could see him steaming with Darkness as he ran outside of Villain's Vale, before opening a Corridor of Darkness. Finding the Light Not much is known about how Adam did it, but somehow the light that was sealed within him managed to return him to his normal form, but at a cost. Adam was now unstable, as what light was left within him was fighting the Darkness. Yet this not only turned Adam into an Other, but it created Xamad, his Nobody. This part of Adam's life is not well known, mainly to Adam's unwillingness to talk about it, but somthing that is well-known was when he finally regained ballence, a new world was formed. Some say that the remaining light formed it to stop the Darkness from taking over, while others believed that Adam ended up knocked out after fighting a foe who was too strong for him, and that the World of Light formed to save him. A Close Call during the War of Fates But soon afterwards, the War of Fates started up. During this time, Ferion, one of the leaders, attacked Adam without warning. He tried his best to flee, but Ferion was too strong and too quick. It also didn't help that the two of them never liked each other. In the end, Ferion almost made a blow that would had killed Adam - but, as luck would have it, the World of Light prevented Adam from being killed, but it came at a terrible cost. It ruined the entire World of Light, leaving it void of all life. The Quest to find True Balance After this, Adam vowed to find the answer to the problem of Darkness, when he realised that Light was on the same coin as Darkness, just on the other side. This realisation made him decide that, in order to remove Darkness, he would first have to unite Darkness with Light. This would become known as the Twilit Dream - a dream that, one day, Darkness and Light could be one once more, like they were at the dawn of time. And it was also during this time when his Keyblade morphed into the Duel-Longsword Keyblade, also known as the D-L Keyblade. Quotes Cutscreen Quotes *(When asked about his scars)"These scars? They remind me of what (Organisation) XIII did to me. But, thanks to them, I am now one of the Others, and a wielder of Twilight!" *(About Kingdom Hearts)"You will NEVER understand what this means to me. Kingdom Hearts... I need it to finally give the worlds the freedom from Heartless and Nobodies!" *(To Xamad)"Xamad... you are proof that even a Nobody can use the Twilight - most only use Darkness or Nothingness." *(When asking someone to join the ULaD)"Join us, and let this Twilit Dream come to life!" Twilit Dreams Quotes *(When told that Xamad is once again Nothing by Xehanort's Unversed)"No... Xamad can't be Nothing. He's a Wielder of Twilight, and THAT makes him someone! He's NOT the type of Nobody who would fade to Nothing, like you!" *(To Mulan when confronted with Shan-Yu's Unversed)"He can't be a Heartless, but he can't be a Nobody either... So who is he?!?" *(To Clu 2.0 just before de-rezzing him)"No-one should be allowed to emulate a Keyblade Wielder OR a Keyblade! , however, is the exception to the rule. And you are..." Adam then slams the Data Keyblade into the 'heart' of Clu 2.0, before shouting, "NOT AN EXCEPTION TO THIS RULE!" In Battle *(When talking to someone fighting the Light)"Tell me... Why do you fight it, when it is the other side of the coin?" *(When nearly KOed)"You think I have come this close, only to fail? You know NOTHING about the power of Twilight!" *(Taunting)"Is that all you got?" *(At the start of a battle)"You best be careful about the power that the twilight holds!" *(When transforming into one of his Forms)"That's enough! It's time to step things up a notch! (Insert Form Name here)!" *(When reverting from a Form other than Reverse (and Unversed) due to the DP of that form running out during a battle)"Dang! I needed more time!" *(When reverting from his Reverse Form)"Thank you! I hate it when that happens." *(When his foes are KOed)"Told you so. You should never underestimate the power of the Twilight." *(When using The Other Side)"It's time for you to Break on Through... to The Other Side! Take THIS!" *(When using an OverDrive (Other than The Other Side))"Time to step this up a gear!" Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:The World of Light RP Characters